


What's next?

by Storyteller_01



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanon, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, No More Resets (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Nudity, Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Protective Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Swearing, Triggers, Verbal Frisk (Undertale), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyteller_01/pseuds/Storyteller_01
Summary: Directly after the true pacifist the world is having a hard time getting used to monsters some humans are evil to monsters some you can trust some you can't.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Frisk (Undertale) & Everyone, Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans/Toriel (Undertale)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. What did you expect?

On mount Ebott Frisk and some of their friends stood in awe of it all the surface was there and frisk decided to keep it this way. After a hour of papyrus asking sans what everything is they decide to head into town. Papyrus proudly goes ahead with sans following toriel holding frisk's hand and people scream when they see them

Papyrus is confused and asks "SANS WHY DO THE HUMANS SCREAM?" Sans says pulling papyrus desperately back to the group "I don't know but come here pap this is...just come." Multiple soldiers came and corraled them into trucks undyne absolutely furious and Asgore and papyrus try to hold her back physically while alphys tries to calm her down. "U-undyne this is-isn't going to help us!" They arrive at a large building with people going and retrieving every item in the monsters former home. Undyne is furious when they take her clothes and they pull out her undergarments which makes alphys blush and a male says "Whoah size D!" Sans fake gags "I FISH I would have not heard that." Papyrus grumbled and behind them held by a doctor with 2 soldiers at each side was flowey. Flowey said "Howdy smiley trashbag still telling horrible puns-Oh papyrus how are you?" Papyrus smiles "PERFECTLY WELL FLOWEY-" Undyne interrupts loudly "WAIT HE IS REAL!" Sans replies "I guess" Mettaton walks fast and points at humans hauling tapes of all his episodes when papyrus sees this they both are furious that they are holding those tapes not caring for them some others get mad but the guns dissuade them but Papyrus and Mettaton don't care then the doors open and a man with a metal leg says "Listen up freaks you are not humans meaning you have no rights here you will live here and do what we want here no questions now we will require every monster to identify their name, gender, Sexual preference and any other information we ask and perform any test we ask!" This is followed by groaning and angry grumbling from anyone the monsters are taken in and done test's on first are the normal monsters working at the bottom to the top toriel is shrieking after a couple hours "My child where is my child" she runs and shouts to the gaurds a doctor comes a pale old man with a long beard he has frisk in his hand they look uncomfortable until they see toriel then a soldier holds them back making both the old man and toriel mad the old man barks frothing at the mouth "DENNIS YOU DO WHAT I ASK DID I ASK YOU TO STOP THE WOMAN NO I DID NOT LET HER MEET THE KID" this made every monster and human pay attention sans runs over papyrus and Mettaton were chatting now following him Asgore runs along and when undyne madly dashes 4 buff men tackle her but she stands and waddles over alphys is trying to pry the guards off Dennis digs letting them meet the old man smiles turning nice flowey hops over the doctor and guards searching for him. The old man speaks "now the child was taken and seen if...um It him her-" frisk grumbled the old man sighed "they are all right but we are deciding what to do I was furious when Dennis said the child was to be put on adoption I said they are okay with the kids some maniacs even said to- I am getting off topic you won't see the kid without guards for a unspecified amount of time" toriel shouts "she is my child she was fine and will be you will not take them!" Flames erupted from their hands and many gunsman pointed Asgore said quietly "Tori-" toriel said coldy "don't.call.me.that" sans said "Tori this will not help anyone." Toriel calms down when Frisk looks scared. Then toriel gives the child a hug and the old man sleeps while standing sans chuckled and papyrus gently said "wakey wakey Mr old man sir" then a female doctor above them took notes and said "Ok now you go to processing" she points to Asgore he walks calmly then comes out wide eyes a hour later he says quietly to the group "the tests were-um rather invasive" undyne erupts in laughter and a guard chuckles and says "I wouldn't be so happy since the only ones safe for the test are the skeletons" then he sees napstablook floating behind Mettaton "and Mr spooky here"undyne stops and papyrus gives Asgore a hug "I AM SO SO SORRY THAT I THE GREAT PAPYRUS COULD NOT SPARE YOU THIS FATE!" Then he gives undyne a hug saying "YOU AS LEADER OF THE ROYAL GUARD DESERVE BETTER." And he hugs alphys and says "AS ONE OF THE BRIGHTEST MINDS OF ALL MONSTERS YOU DESERVE BETTER." then he hugs toriel "ANY YOU MRS. ASGORE CLONE TORIEL DESERVE BETTER AND ALL THE LOVE FRISK CAN GIVE YOU." Toriel hugs him and sons quietly with sans comforting her and Asgore patting her back offering a tissue which she accepts then papyrus says "WHAT DO WE SAY WHEN SOMEONE TRIES TO MAKE UP FOR THEIR PAST ACCIDENT AND MOVE ON BECOMING A BETTER GOAT KING?" Toriel giggles and says "thank you I won't TISS-USE this" then sans and toriel laugh while papyrus groans and moves on then he hugs Mettaton tightly "AND A FORM AS EXQUISITE AS YOURS SHOULD NOT BE INVADED ANY BIT STAR OF ALL MONSTERKIND!" Burgerpants and flowey gag and Mettaton's eyes sparkle and says back "OH YESS darling I appreciate the support maybe I need to be held in these strong arms of yours." He says with a smirk holding back tightly Papyrus blushes and burgerpants says "why don't I get a hug this is favoritism I swear I am not as strong or sexy as any of you" Flowey smirks and papyrus madly dashes so fast and hugs him lifting him up the alphys whispers to undyne "I th-think I prefer the ship hug" then undyne smiles a toothy smile and says to papyrus now holding burgerpants in the air saying many compliments while flowey laughs so hard he knocks over then is picked up by the doctor undyne says to papyrus making sure Mettaton hears "Hey would you rather smooch a ghost, box on a wheel or a-" Mettaton screams "NOOOOO" then papyrus puts burgerpants down who says under his breath "the best moment of my life so far it ended this soon..." Papyrus awnsered a completely normally and innocently "Was the last option a sexy robot it is absolutely to all 3 if it is" Mettaton blushes and flowey says "OOOH the bucket of bolts loves papyrus well he is my favorite so back off" sans says with a trombone "Flowey WEED you be quiet I heard on the VINE you are jelous of my bro" Papyrus screams "SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS WHY DID YOU RUIN THE MOMENT WITH PUNS AGAIN!!!" Then he plays it and someone takes it and he says "First of all How second why and I am not mad more proud than anything." Sans shrugs "thanks I guess" then the woman says "now time for the fish" 4 huge men come close a doctor and a man normal sized who she recognized holding her bra walks with the doctor she says "YOU SON OF A BITCH WHY DID YOU TAKE MY BRA." A guard shouts "LANGUAGE!" Undyne says "ENGLISH DUMBASS!" Then another doctor says hours later with undyne hugging alphys "next up the lizard doctor" alphys looks very very very uncomfortable and the doctor says "Undyne can come too if she wants" then a guard holds out his phone and blushes his friend asks "Yo Rob is that the fish woman naked?" Then undyne storms over and alphys following undyne takes the phone and flowey gets a bone to drop it so alphys can pick it up when she does she gets the anime nosebleed and faints and undyne says "Well at least I saw the anime nosebleed and alphys saw it" she then smashes the phone and Rob cries and his friend says "it's just fish tiddies." Rob screams "JUST FISH TIDDIES THOSE WERE THE BEST RACK I HAVE EVER SEEN AND ITS GONE!" Undyne laughs and jokingly says "10 G and maybe you will get another peek!" The Rob says "don't give me hope." Then hours the want said "Short fat skeleton you are next." Then sans goes and comes back after twice as long as the others papyrus asks "SANS WHY DID YOU TAKE SO LONG?" Sans said "Doc tried to understand how I function and we eventually just kept saying puns and uh pap they may ask for... See ecto stuff just a warning." Papyrus's eye sockets were wide and he hugged Mettaton who was thinking about many skeleton related questions.


	2. A Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wants to leave the government won't let them but a chance is given.

In their room sans sighs he wishes he could let his brother go where he wants "SANS I THINK MY SPAGHETTI SKILLS HAVE IMPROVED SINCE MS. TORIEL GAVE ME LESSONS AND I FORGIVE YOU FOR TELLING ME HER NAME WITH A PUN." Sans walks to the table and takes a bite bracing for a disgusting taste but it was... Delicious sans scarfed down some food as papyrus was chatting sans said smiling "This is so good it is almost-" toriel reveals herself smiling she says "Im-pasta-ble!" Sans asked why toriel was here while papyrus was steaming and went outside for air "I am here to see how papyrus's cooking is by the sauce on your face I would say pretty well." A knock was on the doorand toriel opened a man in a tux he was bald and had a burn mark on his cheek and a strong smell of peppermint followed him he had a red tie black shoes and black pants he was there he said "sans the skeleton come with me please." Sans said his goodbyes to toriel and left he saw guards talking to her as Rob was being scolded by a female manager he stormed off screaming "GOODBYE I QUIT LEGEND INC WILL TREAT ME BETTER THEN YOU EVER DID!" Rob said to the man "You part of legend right? Can you put in a good word for Rob Mathers? That would be great." The man in the tux chuclles and says "I aint legend." Rob just shrugs The man walks away and Sans sees 2 other men leading alphys and undyne alphys is groggy and undyne is holding a cup of coffee and they lead them into a room.

In room number one a man looks at sans sans is sitting on a table offered doughnuts and coffee sitting on a commfy chair the man was standing he popped a peppermint in his mouth and says smirking "Heya killer." Sans not even phased replied "Sup fancy pants" The man scowled saying "back on topic we are offering you something special the US government wants to stop the detainment we need you to steal something special we let you go to America refuse and you stay and boy they are planning terrible things." Sans replies "Like what?" The man pulls out a file and plops it on the table. Sans had his eyesockets empty the man lists "Breeding program,Fight pit, Sweatshop, Force Mettaton into making shows, Force grillby into generating energy, Kill the kid and experiment on the soul, torture you and your brother into revealing Gaster-" Sans said "How?" The man smirked "We found A G follower." Sans sighed and said "I'm doing it for papyrus what do you need?" The man said "You need to steal data a computer is in the facility we don't know where but we know that it is activated by a quote." Sans said "So can I go now?" The man shaked his head in room 2 undyne ate 2 boxes of doughnuts and a woman wearing green lipstick wearing a coat with fur and a skirt which is light blue. She slammed her hand on the table "THATS ENOUGH DONOUGHTS!" Undyne said with her mouth full "BIIM GALL EARCH!" then she swallowed and the agent sighed she said harshly "We have a deal for you take it and you might live not tortured in expirements" undyne took a large sip of coffee and spit it out screaming "WHO DRINKS DECAFF COFFEE EITHER GO ALL THE WAY OR MAKE TEA!" The agent sighed saying "I knew you were un-feminine from the girlfriend but this ugh!" Undyne snarled and a man woman walked in she had silver hair wrinkles a dress and some makeup "Sarah you have a job take it or life will be hell here and home!" The agent said "Grandma it is not up to you!" The woman pointed her out and undyne said "OOOOH your in trouble!!!"" The old woman said "Sorry her sister in law has a girlfriend and is a slob she thinks it is causation not correlation now the job. We need you to interrogate a criminal posing as a guard he is a captain and he has a lisp if you interrogate him you can leave you must know the location of stolen government property." Undyne says "I get to kick ass?" The woman nodded then undyne shaked her hand "DEAL!" She said laughing "FUHUHUHUHU!" In room 3 alphys is chatting to a old man he has silver hair a glass eye which is his left his right is blue bright but his left is glazed over with a purple-ish iris and some gloves white opera like spotless with a gold pocket watch kept a bowtie and some jeans and a formal suit white with a purple tie and lemon yellow shoes. "Hello how are you miss" He said calmly offering her snacks and drinks other she takes some homemade Raman and tea the Raman delicious they ate between every sentence the environment was relaxed. "S-so why am I here?" The man ate some noodles and said "Mmm You see this is not a good place they are planning to torture you they already are holding the amalgamates and they are planning to torture you so something for us we get you out not of the country but not here." Alphys was nervous and he tried to comfort her he calmed her down saying "If your upset about the amalgamates don't be it is not your fault you did not know they would melt and you were worried they would hate you some people would just kill them but you decided not to I am proud of you. You are smart and you are brave and have people who love you now you can help everyone can you be a hero you don't need to if you don't want to " alphys said "N-no I did nothing for too long I should do s-something." The old man smiles and grabbed something and said "That's nice here is a gift I got it's a manga." Alphys was so happy it was not one but 4 she said thank you and the old man stopped her before she started reading and said "woah woah woah I did not tell you the deal." Alphys squeked and apologized and the man said calmly "The job is to go to the doctors office and hack into their systems and give us the data so you can be free." Alphys said "That s-sounds terrifying b-but I will d-do it." He smiled and the 3 went outside and chatted on what was said now they were going to get out of here no matter what.


	3. Intel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp time to figure out what to do

Undyne walked thinking then said triamphant "We need reconnaissance I learned it in the guard we will have anime lines as code.." then she said codes and sans noticed Mettaton coming to papyrus's door and then he spied on them "METTATON WHY ARE YOU HERE I... DID NOT EXPECT YOU!" Mettaton chucked and asked in a joyful tone "Want to go for a stroll I want to hang out and I got a wonderful deal and wanted to show you!" Papyrus was ecstatic and sans followed him ignoring undyne and alphys who told him to stop and gerson stopped him "wait kiddo the suit and tie man wanted to give you this doohickey!" Then he got a thumb drive and a note of instructions in wingdings with a loot crate hidden in the woman's bathroom he re wrote the not while following his bro. "Here we are darling!" Mettaton said arriving at a studio with a happy burgerpants and 3 temmies "Hoi I'm tEmmie wE goIng On biG piCtuRe shOw anD eGG haPpy toO!" Burgerpants was smiling he was not used to it and Mettaton grabbed papyrus hand "I want you to be on my show! The deal was since my old show was making money I would film more! You are going to be my co-host!" Papyrus could only make happy skeleton notices and hug Mettaton burgerpants and the temmies then shyren and tried to hug napstablook but he was a ghost so he tried his hardest and managed to wrap his arm around the blushing ghost. Sans sighed and met undyne who has alphys on her back riding her so they could find sans then he just gave her the note both of them and walked away to take a nap. He heard a man with a lisp and him talking about how they believed the big skeleton was stupid so he brought him in with blue magic "W H A T D I D Y O U S A Y ?" The man was absolutely terrified and undyne walked in to see the man lisping "I am Tho Tho Thory pleathe forgive me Thanks!" Undyne grabbed him and he just immediately wet himself and cried the code "CALL ME ITHMALE! FIRTHT LINE OF MOBY DICK CODE FOR SECURITY WHAT IS A MAN BUT A MITHRABLE PILE OF THECRETS!!!" alphys translated to a confused undyne. Then sans just left and found Mettaton kiss papyrus on the forehead which made papyrus blush and stammer his soul glowing bright and he said "TH-THE G-GREAT P-PAPYRUS MUST R-RETURN A K-K-K-KISS!" Then quickly pressed his teeth against his lips and then one second later said "OH NO I STOLE A KISS AND MY FIRST ONE AT THAT I AM SO-" then Mettaton passionately started making out with papyrus and sans yelling for the first time since maybe forever "STOP MAKING OUT WITH PAPYRUS!" Then they turned and saw sans huffing and puffing seething with rage "He's like a baby bones to me I dont think you should make out with him before the 3rd date like me and..." Papyrus gasped "SO THAT WAS WHAT YOU AND-" Sans screamed "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Mettaton was laughing and papyrus was comforting sans flowey hopped in to the room and said "what did I miss?" Papyrus said "MY FIRST KISS AND MAKE OUT!" Flowey gasped and looked at the lipstick and Mettaton with lipstick and started desperately hopping away to post it online but sans used blue magic "Weed this is no time to try me a BONEHEAD and my bro had a...........Mmm experience so just don't tell anyone." Flowey said "NEVER FRISK WOULD NEVER LET YOU TOUCH ME SMILEY TRASHBAG THERE THEY ARE FRISK SANS THREATNED ME!" Frisk said came now with no guards and with toriel and adoption papers "Hi sans don't make flowey mad please and don't hurt him." Toriel noticed the red lipstick on papyrus and said making papyrus groan "RED-y frisk I got to make a pie and wanted to teach papyrus how to make something else so you have to-" then she saw undyne and alphys holding a box then they led sans away with a map sans said "Later KID BAAAA-BYE Tori" Papyrus groaned even louder but toriel laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys comment please I love it when the first person commented and it makes me more confident in my story so please do it


	4. MISSION part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans does a mission and the skelebros fight

In the box a their is 3 smaller boxes labeled undyne alphys and sans then a note on top saying sans then undyne then alphys. Sans said "welp yoink." Undyne said "did you just say yoink?" Sans said "yup FISH me good luck." Somewhere papyrus got the feeling of a bad pun sans then saw a screwdriver and a vent he teleported on a rafter and used blue magic to intie the vent then just slide in he saw the dressing room with Mettaton sighing "why is he so cute? I thought having him with me as co-host would make me have less desires but..." Sans then bust though the vent and landed anime style freaking Mettaton out he said "were you or were you not talking about my brother?" Mettaton nodded and sans then had his eyes dissapear "You get 1 shot don't screw up." Before Mettaton awnsered sans said "Y O U W I L L N O T H U R T H I M...capishe?" Mettaton nodded he made a gaster blaster for show stood on it and went back in the vent all the while the blaster aiming at Mettaton then dissapearing. Papyrus knocked unusually quiet "Metta you okay I felt a lot of magic in there and a big sound and maybe someone else I can leave if-" Mettaton opened the door "Nevermind that darling come in!" "To-to your dressing room!WOWIE I WOULD LOVE TO GO IN YOUR PREPARATION ROOM NYEHEHE!" Sans crawled faster and saw a old man at a desk he had a call and he looked worried sans could only pick up one part of the conversation "Yes they are here... No not all... The US GOVERNMENT ARE YOU SERIOUS!!!.... CALM DOWN HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN THE FBI COULD KILL ME...No no no I am so sorry boss.... I know you are not called that I did not mean to offend you by calling you your father's name and title.... No sir I would not like to join *Gulp* him.... Good day master." He then sat down looked around then took out a needle and injected his leg mumbling about diabetes. Sans just kept moving and found a dark room and a computer and said when he got down "call me Ishmael." The the computer said "REGESTURING CAPTAIN TOM HELLO SIR ADDITIONAL PASSWORD FOR MONSTER FILE." sans said "what is a man but a miserable pile of secrets." The computer bipped "MONSTER FILE SHOWN." Sans starting reading then his eyesockets shot open "no fucking way!" "SANS LANGUAGE!" Sans looked behind and saw papyrus. "Hey bro..." "Let me see the computer sans." Papyrus was unusually firm he was ordering not asking sans moved and sweat built up papyrus was surprised and asked sans "DID YOU KNOW *sans shook his head* WOWIE I CAN MAKE SO MUCH MORE FRIENDS AND I LEARNED SOMETHING SANS DID NOT KNOW! I AM GOING TO TELL EVERYBODY!" "Whoah bro you don't need to tell everyone if someone found out them and us would be endangered." Sans looked at papyrus who nodded then grabbed sans requesting a shortcut he obliged and they went back and papyrus went and met Mettaton and sans said "Remember bro no one can know not even undyne or Mettaton especially flowey." "Know what?" Flowey smirked "nothin' asriel." Flowey frowned "But I am not him he had a soul he could feel I am a flower with no soul and formerly had the most determination." Papyrus was already sweating he was not used to lying flowey just guilt tripped him and papyrus said "tell me about the resets or I tell flowey because now sans I have leverage to get you to stop lying." "Bro this is not fair." "And lying for who knows how long is?" "This is important" "and so it resets!" "You can't handle the truth." "Sans I know I can because I ALREADY KNOW!!!!!" Flowey and sans along with frisk who just entered the room. "I just wanted you to tell me... It has been so so so long but you never told me once I have died from the human and flowey but not once I thought after we left for good you would tell me at least Mettaton treats me as a equal not a kid..." Papyrus ran off crying and frisk started comforting sans and flowey just laughed and laughed he said while frisk just kept whispering sweet comforts "Wow papyrus kept being my friend even when I killed him and when frisk killed him he still went on a date!!!!" He laughed so loud he fell and shattered and toriel came saw sans and helped flowey into another pot who was still laughing and undyne saw papyrus sprinting and crying and chased after him but she was slightly slower and he eventually got out of her view "later paps hope to Asgore you will tough through it."


	5. Counciling and a secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus gets some counciling and a secret is revealed that will change everything

Papyrus was running for about 4 hours around the building when he ran out of energy and collapsed he was by a door with a flower pot 1 gold flower stuck through and a glint in the middle then a tall figure opened and picked papyrus up he was soft and big his words were lost to papyrus thinking about what to do with sans he was set on a bed and he fell asleep almost instantly then when he woke up he smelled something like tea and he sat up he was in a bed with plenty of blankets and he had slippers and a robe which were too big for him but his feet were aching the slippers felt warm and when he touched the doornob he had a realization. This is former king asgores house then the door opened with Asgore standing taller than the tall skeleton he had a amazing yellow beard and he had casual clothes on he smiled warmly and said comforting "Papyrus why were you running temmie said you ran so fast even undyne did not find you I did not want to call sans unless I had to. Do you want me too?" Papyrus shook his head and asked "How long was I asleep?" Asgore looked at a silver watch and placed 4 fingers up "6 hours though I remember you normally sleep very little. You were running for 4 hours so a net gain of 2 hours of energy!" He chucked warmly and papyrus asked something "King Asgore can I talk to you about some things and stuff." King Asgore was joyful "Yes and papyrus their is no need to call me king" they sat down on a wood table with comfortable chairs face to face. Papyrus sighed and said "Well sans kept a secret from me as long as I could remember it was a very important secret too I waited for him to tell me...he did not I knew the secret I just wanted him to trust me enough to tell it. Then he snuck up I'm the airvents and threatned Mettaton because he thought he would do....things.....to er with me...." Asgore opened his mouth but papyrus said "WAIT I DID NOT FINISH! Sorry k- Asgore anyway I followed sans and he hacked into a computer and found out a deep dark secret I will tell you later since you should know but I will not tell the 1st secret that is personal." Asgore started to open his mouth waiting for a signature papyrus yell but none came "the problem with sans is that he does not want to bother you he wants to keep things to himself the problem with you is that you won't drop it you keep thinking and waiting you are a bit pushy some people don't handle it well." Papyrus looked a bit better he said "thanks oh right the secret is that our underground is not the only underground their is*Papyrus nonchalantly counts on his fingers while Asgore is stunned in silence* 3 more." Papyrus said all this monotone then took a drunk of tea and nibbled a biscuit Asgore was in shock "Papyrus are you sure this is right? This is hard to take in." Papyrus said "IT WAS BY THE US GOVERNMENT I DO T KNOW WHO US IS NOT US BUT US THE OTHER PEOPLE AND THEY HAD PICTURES OF THE BARRIER I CAN SHOW YOU!" Asgore was hesitant but agreed the vent was to small for him papyrus had no way to get him through except he then went in the room unlocked the door and shown Asgore he saw pictures of other barriers and evidence of monsters getting sealed inside the monster population was more than 3 times the population of humans so even after a genocide only one underground could not hold the surviving monsters. Undyne found a note in the. She was to lower security so alphys could work after him papyrus them merrily went back to sans while asgores world was now upside down and undyne prepared alphys begged to join her and she agreed she could not help for her cuteness sans was upset he told frisk so many things that papyrus suffered alone and he did not even notice to help him and telling him would have made it so they both could have been helped frisk and papyrus were trying to cheer sans up any way possible sans appreciated the effort and was a bit better. Undyne was prepared to kick some ass and go on a mission alphys was prepared to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part will be Undyne focused mission with light alphyne


	6. MISSION part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne and alphys do a mission

Alphys is nervous undyne dressed up with a note to take down security. "Babe it's fine I can protect you!" Alphys muttered "m-mmhm." They go on and find sans holding hands with toriel... At 3 pm. "It's late sansy." "I know but this is the only way we can get alone time anymore." Alphys is happy her ship confirmed. Undyne takes a pic then moves on a sleepy man sits on a chair in front of a door with wires leading in. "Wh-what are you going to d-do?" Undyne takes a wrench and throws it at the man knocking him out then undyne bursts in no one is their dissapointing then they get deeper in and alphys tail sets off a alarm making a security robot wake up "FUHUHUH A FIGHT HUH?" undyne rips the robot in half alphys is amazed they walk in even deeper and 8 guards are playing poker undyne cracks her knuckles but alphys stops her and signals undyne to lift her to a wire box this causes lights to go off so they yell and a thin man walks in with a candle "Eustace why is electricity off?" Eustace shrugs and walks so close to alphys and undyne but they see from his candle he has no eyes so they move out of the way and tiptoe past they get in a room of many computers and undyne puts alphys on a desk they see on the cameras sans leads toriel to a table with food and says our 3 month anniversary dish. Undyne is peeved "HE DID NOT TELL ME!" Alphys is shocked and Eustace walks in alone "really a blind man is gonna fight me your funeral!" She now makes a spear and he pulls a cane out "okay geezer can a cane stop a a spear?" Then she tosses a yellow spear he smashes the cane against it says "a duel lady alright but I won't hold back." He pulls a sword from the cane and undyne throws many Spears he Dodges or blocks them then slashes undyne making alphys scream he looks in her direction then undyne punches him "focus on me punk!" He was thrown into a computer he was electrocuted he knocked out then 8 guards show up with guns they point at undyne but alphys managed to hack into defences so a Droid shocked them undyne "wow science kicks ass!" Alphys goes and turns off security she sees a file labeled top secret she opens it up and gasps undyne looks over her shoulder bewildered "Whoah there is more than one!" Alphys says "l-lets get out o-of here." Eustace stands up gritting his teeth he screamed and slashed wildly but undyne could not Dodge or alphys would get hit so she was wounded he kicked her leg prepared a stab then his soul was blue and he was lifted up "Nyehehe tis I the great Papyrus do not kill anyone please." Eustace looks down picks up a dagger and throws it at papyrus "not today reaper!" Pap just slaps it away brings Eustace close then says "I WISH YOU SWEET DREAMS HUMAN!" he knocks him out and he walks out with undyne he talks about what he learned from sans and that he told Asgore undyne was furious sans did not tell her 2 things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soriel confirmed


	7. MISSION PART 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys mission

Alphys looks at her note to hack and make sure the government gets what they are going to do to the monsters undyne sticks with her along with sans he was out of ketchup. They see a new batch of guards and one dressed in red armour has a rifle and he is standing on a elevator some monsters were missing and sans was worried he did not show it like always

"Welp I DESK I gave no other choice."

A desk flies and knocks out the guard then they quickly get in the elevator and a note.

"Because you were sloppy we had to pay bribes do better.  
PS alphys I believe in you!"

Alphys was worried then okay they got down and saw all the analgamites they set them free they ran and fought the guards they just avoided the fights.

Then Eustace stands in a chestplate with a key card on it he growls he has a ray gun and a gunshot on his shoulder

"You freaky Monster you got me fired I will kill you and enjoy it as you cling to life."

He shoots near undynes head and says 

"Ears like a bat you siren suck posiedons-"

He was almost hit by sans and his bone he shot right between his arm and jacket and endogamy burst in he tackled Eustace and undyne stomped on his head knocking him out alphys hacked with sans on another computer undyne keeping watch

then in about a hour the us told the country to free the monster population and they were kicked out told anyone but here they had their stuff a helicopter came and dropping down someone with a megaphone told them 

"Legend Inc offers you a free trip to America we will give you homes the first year it is free even frisk is allowed there and we will even throw in a maid and Butler robot to take care of you I will lead you to our airport and you will leave today!"

It was Todd he spoke to undyne

"Sorry I just thought I was ace for the longest time then you were just... Sorry"

She playfully punched his arm and they got along. On the plane a message got to frisk that in summer vacation they will be contacted to free another underground they were happy and Asgore told everyone they were surprised but frisk kept it to themselves for now.

And Mettaton began dating papyrus but kept him from the media for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part out of detainment


	8. The day is here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is preparing to leave for the first underground

It's been a school year frisk made friends and then a knock on the door frisk awnsered it and two figures a old man with a white suit and a tall man built like a brick and he has a temmie he is holding one hand with 3 fingers holding temmies bottom and another petting temmie it was softly snoring

"Oh do I go now?"

This made toriel come and the man chatted and toriel asked the standard questions frisk wished that they told toriel

"What's your name dear?"

Toriel asked the man who rubbed his neck

"Most people don't ask me that and.."

The conversation continued but frisk was concerned about the big man frisk asked

"Hi I'm frisk who are you?"

The man was silent but used the petting hand to grab a card that read he is called the rhino and he is mute. The old man said

"Oh that's rhino... He was not given a name he was raised in a illegal fighting ring his pinky was lost in a game of 5 finger filet for his freedom his other was in a knife fight sad story I am his partner because he needs one and now I'm too old to be working alone they told me to retire but I really did not want to despite the boss making deals with your child here."

Frisk was worried and toriel looked over the man did not expect her not to know toriel was a bit mad and said

"Does the deal involve the underground's by chance?"

The temmie woke up and wanted down so the rhino let him out they were playing with frisk

"Yes the first one is in new Mexico I said to send a adult but the people in the government and legend Inc were used to being the big dog and not used to doing what frisk apparently did and reinforcements would mean more souls they could use to become a God and we waited for since I was about 34 years old it was the start of the company a meteoric rise over overnight and no one sees the boss so people were suspicious but it checked out he just apparently was REALLY good at economics and stayed out of public light but he got a son from a bad home from Crypt corporation creepy name illegal actions leader said to be the leader of a secret society and Crypt corporation was merged with our company to make legend Inc former name was believe it or not Marrow org."

Rhino was playing with tem and then they drove to a airfield and they were off to a hole in new Mexico.


End file.
